


The Ahoge War (Before The War)

by feuiian



Series: january version of the ahoge war [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Battle, Crack, Fights, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: shuichi gets a letetr back and oh boy things arent going well
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: january version of the ahoge war [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527296
Kudos: 4





	1. Shuichi gets a letter back

**Author's Note:**

> man man man oh man am i back, and this part of the crackhead fanfic is so long i needed more than one chpater (w o a h) so sit back relax and enjoy

shuichi was outside of his hut looking at everyone in his tribe. he smile. everything was so peacful. himiko angie and tenko were all laughing togetehr. tenko was finaly all nice and healed after the monokuma attack that happened like threee days ago. korekiyo tsumugi and kirumi were looking at korekiyos cool looking snail. kokichi was bullying kiibo and kiibo threataned him with lawsuits (are there even laywers wtf). and then there was kaito, walking with maki. he was carrying a hug stack of wood, and his humerus and femir mucles rippled in the sunlight. _what a beautiful guy… he so stronk…_ shuichi thought. _and so gorgeous with that beard…._

then there was a rustling from the entrance of the camp. shuichi tensd. another atack?????? no wait it was just kaede and miu. they were both soaking wet (wtf). “oh hey guys” shuichi said walking up to tem. “how whas teh lake”

“wet af” miu said. she shook her nasty seaweed filled, wet dog smelling hair and it hit kaede bt she didnt care apparently. “but it was fun though”

“yeah” kaed nodded. she was kinda looking at miu in a weird way but shuichi didnt realy care.

“well im glad you two had fun :). you should go dry off now”

“mhm” kaede said before walkin off with miu

shuichi warched them walk away. the he looked ariund the camp and then looked at the sky like a dramatic anime character. he did a hig smiled. _fianlly_ he thought. _everythinb is back to normal… were un peace once again._ he breath in the air

then there was another restling in the bsuhes, but this time it swas loauder. shuici looked at the entrence and saw rnataro running through. gonta also run though the entrance and broke some of it off. “rataro gonta what happened”

“WE”rantaro said, alsmost dykng from running “gonta and i wee out adventuring and lookinb for bugs and stuff right, and we found a letter fromnthe sdr2 tribe” 

shuichi looked at rantsro shocked. “show me” gonta handed over the leter with his non exostence hands. he zoomed over to his hut with kaede folowing him from behind 👀. everyone in the trib panicedb and crowed around the hut.

“WAIT SHUICHI WHATS GOING O-” kaede slammed the door as kaito was yelling in the hut

kaede walked up to shuichi shook. “shuichi… whats going on????” she saw shuichi just staring atthe letter

the letter said:

dear shuichi from the ndrv3 tribe

shuichi youre a bitch ass motherfucker, you pissed on my reputation. thats right you took your dumb ahoge out and pissed on my FUCKING reputation and everyone said it was “this big” and i said thats disgusting so im making call out posts to every tribe, shuichi youve got a small ahoge and ive set up a battle at the valley. you got two days to prepare and all of you better come to fight us or i fucking set your camp on fire

from hajime (who fucking rules the universe)

ps. you have a small dick and kaede doesnt actaully love you hahaha you dont have a gamer girlfriend your girlfriend is fucking mozart 2.0

shuichi was shuddering. _a batle… but why???? i thought we could have piece…_ bu there could be no peace… not when hajime hinata is angery and wants to commit arson.shuichi started tearig. 

“shuichi….. are we…. going war??” kaede aske, cuddking shuichi on his side

“i” shuichi started. he dont know what to do. was everyone gonna die or was everyone gonna die??? his humeruses and femurs started quaking. 

“shushi”

“we need to fight or we all like… burn to death”

“SHUICHI WE CANTFIGHT” kaede screeched. “ill loose miu- i mean ill loose you…. i no wanna lose you, i ily…”

shuichi sighed. “we cant lose aour home… and we cant let hajime push us around like this. hes being a big baby over something that happened like two weeks ago…”

kaede checked the letterr. “he is givibg us too days… is that enough to train??????”

shucihi nodded. “lets tell everyone the news”


	2. Shuichi tells the news

shyichi and kaede hurried outside. everyone moved away from the hut wondering what the hell was goin on. 

ahuichi cleared his throat. but he was shaking. alot. he was super scaed. like, what if everyone said thay wont fight back???

but he felt a pat on his back. shuichi turned and it was kaitoe. “dont worry shuich, watevrr it is well stick by your side no matter what”

shuichi blushed.  _ k kaito….. no wait stop kaede isr r i g h t h e r e-  _ he shook kaitos humirus off

“oh sorry” kaito said. he took his humerus off of shuichi back

shuichi cleared his throat again. “everyone i have an annoucement to make. we are going to  **battle** ” 

everyone gasped. “why” “are we really going to battle” “MY PET ROCKS” were the things shuichi heard from the crowd

he sighed. “yes, hajime said that we have to battle him at the valley or else he commits arson on our camp. we we have two days to prepare”

“but what if we lose” someone from the corwd asked. its was himiko

“i dont know………. but we have to focus on trainong now. we can t like jime push us arould like that…. its unfoar” 

himiko nodded and she stwpped back.

_ i sorry everyoen….. but dont worry…. we’lll um… well get through this!!!!! _

and with those words trianing had began…..


	3. Training And Draama and Stuff

shuichi. kaede and kiibo walked around the camp, making sure everyone was getting ready. but things were lookin slim (unlike me). tenko and kirumi were coaching himiko, miu, angie and tsumugi, but miu and tsumugi were getting tired, himiko was getting lazy, and angie was praying to auta

“MORE PUSHUPS I WANNA SEE MORE SWEAT” tenko screeched

“BITCH ARE YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME BEFORE WE EVEN GET TO BATTLE” miu screeched back

“atua please **fucking save us** ” angie muttered

outside of the camp, kaitoand maki was coaching the rest of the tribe. everyone was doing great except kokichi who was mocking kaito, and kiyo who was distracted by his snails. “kiyo, kokichi, get to training” kiyo immedianly put his snail down and continued training bt kokichi being the dickbag he is continued to mock kaito. kaito backhanded him in the mouth with his humerus.

“wow ok bitch” kokichi said. they started arguing

kaede cleared her throat. “im gonna uh, go training with the girls”

“so will i” kibo said

“mhm okay” shuichi said. he watched both of them walk away and he was kinda sad about it. He felt a bit lonely now that his grilfriend was hanging out with miu more

it was already nighttime, and everyone was dead before the battle even happened. they all had to get up at like 6:00 next morning to begin training. and this time training was even more rough then yesterday. everyone complained all day

shuihi was just fisnihed with doing push ups with kaito and maki. he was super tired and going to get a drink of waterbut then he heard a voice call to him. he turned around and it was miu, himiko, kiyo, kokichi, and angie

“shuichi why the fuck are you letting him do this” miu asked. “like you could just burn down his own camp”

“ya” angie replied. “why have war when we have a t ua”

“no…. thats wrong…i cant just go and burn someones camp down. besides i wanna prove to hajime that we cant be pushed around”

“wow realy, all you care about is proving youself to hajime???? pfft some leader you are”

“its not really about that” himiko said. “hajimes preety unfair, what if he brought a monokuma to the battle… and even if he doesnt, what if we loose???”

“he did only give us too days to prepare” kiyo spoke

“commiting arson sounds waaaaaaay easier then battle”

 _but….._ shuichi thought. blah blah bla ja ddk rlrndkrbr. there were too many voices going on. _cabt think…._ “EVERYONE BE QUIETL”

“WE CANT BATTLE” someone screeched. shuichi looked ariund, he noticed there was a hige crowd. _eveeyone must of heard…_

it was kaede who stepped into the crowd. she was limping.

“kaede what ha-”

“youre stupid training methods are getting us hurt” kaede said. she pounted behind her with her humerus. tsumugi and kirumi were both limping as well

“its not even shuichis fault” kirumi spoke. “we were psuhing our-”

“ **s h u t”** kaede shut her up. “thanks to you and kaito, weve been getting hurt during training. you really think its okay to battle?”

“WELL WHAT ELSE ARE WE GOING TO DO? HAVE OUR TRIBE BURNED DOWN????”

gonta shuddered. “burned down…??????”

“WE COULD JUST BURN DOWN THE OTHER CAMP ITS EASY” keade was getting real angry

“WE CANT COMMIT ARSON LIKE THATS THATS JUST WRONG”

“WHATS WRONG IS THAT YOURE THE ONE LEADING THIS TRIBE AND THIS BATTLE. YOURE SENDING US ALL TO DEATH AND YOU KNOW IT”

shuichi stood there frozen. “i” he spoke. but he couldnt say anything. he shook. he started tearing up.

“kaede how could you say that” kaito asked. “thats your….. um…. well i GUESS thats your “boyfriend”

kaede gave kaito a death stare

“what you jealous” miu said, walking up to kaede and kinda cudlling her (). kaede shoved her off

shuichi didnt pay attaention. he was too shook to even think. _i. she. no. shes right… in a crappy leader…. how could i ever lead the tribe???_ shuichi started crying and ran out of the camp.

“SHUIHI WAIT” someone called out

“TAKE THAT YA EMO BITCH” someone else yelled out

everyone started arguing (epic).

Shuichi kept runnin runnin and runnin runnin and runnin runnin and runnin runnin. _I dont wanna do this anymore….. no more training no battle at the valley no more stupid conflict….. WHY CANT WE JUST HAVE PEACE AGAIN?????!?!?!?!_

**Author's Note:**

> oh no shichi sad :((((((((( whhat is he gonna do


End file.
